


Si diglitis me potes

by AnnaMari_Nyashka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Brotherly Love, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaMari_Nyashka/pseuds/AnnaMari_Nyashka
Summary: Вопрос года, что делать, если твой классный руководитель притаскивает тебя познакомиться с отцом в роли своей лже-девушки, а новоявленной мачехой твоего лже-парня и по совместительству учителя физики и математики является собственная мать? Действительно, ответ очень прост. Улыбаемся и машем, улыбаемся и машем, как пингвины из мадагаскара.





	Si diglitis me potes

****

_Поверь, тебе не сбежать._   
_Процесс сплетения нитей судеб запущен._   
_Приятного времяпровождения._

 

Эта история никак не хочет покидать мою голову. Прямо-таки вцепилась всеми конечностями и не отпускает. Почему жизнь так несправедлива? Кто является строителем этого лабиринта? Лабиринта судьбы. Каждый поворот отдаётся на сердце шрамом. Мне кажется, что очень скоро, этот жизненно важный орган не выдержит. Просто взорвётся и разлетится на мелкие кусочки, похожие на осколки. Как это могло произойти с нами, с теми, кто не верит в сказки? Не знаю точно, но в одном я уверена, несомненно — всё произошедшее одна сплошная глупость. С этим не поспоришь.

Не знаю, что будет с нами дальше. К сожалению, даром провидения мой род не обладает, а жаль. Всё стало бы намного проще, не так как есть сейчас. Я бы знала, что мне сделать с ним, перестали бы мучиться и я, и он. Судьбинушка, почему же ты не подкинешь мне инструкцию? Разве я так много прошу?

Когда меня спросят, «а что ты думаешь о нём?», и укажут пальцем в сторону этого чуда в перьях, я, несомненно, укажу на манеры спросившего. Неприлично показывать пальцем! Ну, а потом вдохну в лёгкие чуть больше воздуха, чем норма, и расскажу все, что думаю.

Наглый, самоуверенный, немного хамоватый индюк, с идиотским чувством юмора и шибко длинным языком. Человек, страдающий первой стадией болезни идиотизма, вечно неунывающий и находящий на свою пятую точку приключений ребёнок. Он — первый красавчик нашей школы и все девчонки просто без ума от его детских ямочек на щеках.

Да, внешностью природа этого парнишку не обделила. От него так и веяло притяжением, не оставляя и шанса на спасение. Я и правда пытаюсь не поддаваться, потому как знаю, что если влюблюсь — некому будет его наставлять на путь истинный, указывая на ошибки. А ещё, я вроде как, его девушка. Ключевые слова «Вроде», так как это всё — один большой, глупый и недоигранный спектакль. Я до сих пор не могу понять, как судьба смогла так жестоко играть нашими жизнями, подкидывая все более и более большие пакости?

Начались все эти игры около полугода назад. Тогда я не могла представить, что влипну в первый же день учёбы, знаменуемым днём знаний, в довольно-таки интересную и щекотливую ситуацию.

С вечера тридцать первого августа я завела будильник и легла в кровать, как говорится, «пораньше», но когда под окнами моей комнаты возникло рыжеволосое чудо и сказало, что «Сёстры Ковальски <i>так</i> последний день лета не провожают», мне пришлось, с неохотой, покинуть чудесное ложе и подружка потащила меня на вечеринку. Нет, я не скажу, что была серой мышью или не любила тусоваться в клубах, но мои предпочтения останавливались на людях с нормальной или хотя бы стандартной ориентацией. Сестрёнка Ковальски, тусовалась либо со мной, либо со своими дружками неформалами, что мне, честно, не всегда нравилось.

Квартира насквозь была пропитана сигаретным дымом, развратом и травкой. Не знаю, почему не отказалась идти и не послала подругу ещё дома, но когда ко мне начал липнуть паренёк косящий под Эмо, а Кира испарилась, как лужица на сорокаградусной жаре, идея оставаться в притоне не казалась радужной. Вот тогда я и рванула в мою крепость. Дом, проще говоря, встретил меня глухим эхом от стен. Как на заброшенном здании, серьёзно! Вернулась я далеко за полночь, под утро и только лишь потому, что наш дом находился за городом, до которого мне пришлось добираться на такси и платить двойную цену. Впрочем, это не было для меня проблемой.

В итоге, в лучшем случае, проспав часа три, я не услышала будильника и как следствие того, опаздывала в школу на линейку, _благополучно забыв, что она проводится совместно со второй сменой_.

Ох, представляю, как наша Валентина Ивановна рвёт и мечет. Эта старушка учила ещё моего отца-бунтаря и не очень-то жаловала его видеть после событий тридцатилетней давности. По иронии судьбы я попала именно в её класс, и когда, очень давно, ещё в классе пятом, она заприметила его, как она рассказывала потом, физиономию, то схватилась за сердце и чувственно произнесла, что учишь их, учишь, а через двадцать лет возвращаются точные ушастые копии и всё по новой. Это такая энергичная старушка, что на вид ей не дашь и пятидесяти пяти. При её-то почти, восьмидесяти трёх! И я всё равно опоздала на классный час. Когда я поднималась на третий этаж, на лестнице в меня вписался младшеклассник.

Всегда смеялась над главными героинями дешёвых мелодрам и удивлялась их глупости. Ну вот скажите мне, пожалуйста, что, так сложно удержаться на ногах? Левая нижняя конечность подкосилась и я, о что-то ударившись головой, полетела вниз.

Мне повезло. Я приземлилась довольно-таки мягко.

_Как ЭТО вообще можно назвать везением? Ты помнишь что было дальше_?  
  


Ох, у меня даже остался небольшой сувенир.

— Ты не ушиблась?

Я что, умудрилась кого-то зацепить?

_Ну это же ты, чему удивляться? Я мисс-самая-неуклюжая-невезучая-проблема._

Ну, вообще, я не виновата! Ведь так? Это госпожа удача сопутствует мне! Она меня спасла от возможного перелома конечностей, хребта или пробитой головы, подсунув чудесного рыцаря в лице этого брюнетика. Помнится как-то Кира говорила, что все они с приветиком!

_И именно поэтому ты сейчас сидишь на нём в позе наездницы и он так по-рыцарски разместил свои конечности у тебя на ягодицах?_

Иногда мне кажется что я страдаю раздвоением личности. Одна — миловидный ангелочек блондиночка, не обидевшая и мухи, а другая… пожалуй, мы умолчим о некоторых мыслишках которые посетили мою голову в тот момент.

— Чёрт, хорошо же тебя приложило.… Давай я проведу тебя к медсестре, она тебе рану обработает, хорошо?

— Убери грабли, озабоченный извращенец. Иначе, я тебе эти же конечности вывихну в неестественное положение и засуну в не самое приличное место, ну, ты ведь понимаешь?

И резко, даже слишком, вскочила с парня. Он ведь всё-таки мужчина, мало ли что ему взбредёт в голову, всё-таки гормоны и так далее… В глазах зарябило. Мы направились в медкабинет. Запах лекарств, который я любила как наркоман — дозу, слишком резко ударил в нос, зрение не фокусировалось, видимо, линзы выпали, когда совершала полёт.

— Ох, Лерочек, что стряслось? Валера, что случилось?

Нашей медсестрой была довольно-таки молодая девушка, лет двадцати пяти. Работала она у нас с середины прошлого года и за это время, мы успели стать, кем-то вроде приятельниц.

_Ну да, если считать то, что ты постоянно использовала её как жилетку, то да, хорошие у тебя понятия Валерия, о приятельских отношениях!_

Она посадила меня на кушетку, а сама начала выяснять обстоятельства «Происшествия», на что парень ответил, как говорится, упал-очнулся-гипс. Вследствие чего, был послан далеко и надолго, на урок.

_Да ему за его шуточки нужно…_

А далее пошёл список непечатных выражений, которые не обязательно читать людям при употреблении пищи, так как мне удусуживо подумалось куда их можно засунуть и главное, как потом извлечь у этого юмориста, заряжённые положительной энергией, не самые жизненно важные органы.

Хотя, чего это я? Он мне жизнь вообще-то спас! Я должна быть ему за это благодарна.

— Ну, Лерок, ты даёшь. Голова не болит?

_Конечно болит, как думаешь! Если приложить тебя батареей по голове и у тебя вытекут все мозги, тебе будет не больно?_

Захлопнешь ты свою варежку или нет?

— Как тебя вообще угораздило так удачно упасть?

<right><i>Лучше расскажи как удачно ты приземлилась! Вот умора, а!</i></right>

— Младшеклассник сбил, повезло, что на этого, Валеру приземлилась. — В голове всплыл момент, той неловкой ситуации. Опять стало слишком душно. — Подай мне, пожалуйста, мои очки, они в сумке. Линзы выпали и я нифига не вижу.  
Она лишь вздохнула. Звякнула молния на сумке. В ладони оказался пластмассовый предмет.


End file.
